rebornorefandomcom-20200213-history
Mediaworld
Mediaworld Pte. Ltd. (Chinese: (新传媒私人有限公司, Tamil: TBA, Japanese: メディアワールド), abbreviated as Mediaworld) is a Rebornorean public broadcasting conglomerate. It holds interests in radio, television and digital content creation. It runs 11 television channels and 12 radio stations, making it the largest media business in Rebornore; it holds a monopoly on free-to-air television in Rebornore. It is owned by Temasek Holdings, a state-owned investment arm. History '1930-1965' Mediaworld's origins can be traced to the British Livaia Broadcasting Corporation, which was awarded a broadcasting license by the British crown on 1 June 1936 as a radio network. One year later, in 1937, the company officially opened its studios and transmitters at Caldecott Hill. The corporation was taken over by the Straits Settlement government in 1940 as a part of the British Department of Information, known back then as the Livaia Broadcasting Corporation, the local counterpart to the BBC. Radio news and information, as well as local entertainment, were aired in its stations in English (and later Mandarin and Malay). On the basis of the Radio Livaia broadcasters that moved to Kuala Lumpur in 1958, Radio Rebornore took over the year after as the radio service for Rebornore, organized into a station each for English, Malay and Mandarin listeners. Shortly after Rebornore reached self-government status on 3 June 1959, there were plans to obtain television transmission rights. This manifested the founding of Television Rebornura in 4 April 1961. Television Rebornura started test broadcasts from 21 January to 15 February 1963, when it was officially launched as the first television station in Rebornore. On 2 April that year, Channel 1, the then new channel, began regular broadcasts. On 23 November that year, Channel 2 was launched and programming was split, with Channel 1 airing English and Malay programming and Channel 2 programming in Mandarin and other Chinese dialects together with Tamil. In January 1964, Television Rebornura became the state branch of the new Radio Televisyen Livasia from Kuala Lumpur and was subsequently rebranded as sister channel "Televisyen Livasia (Rebornura)", while Radio Rebornura's stations became part of Radio Livasia. '1965–1980: Radio Television Rebornore' After the separation of Rebornore from the Livasian federation, all of the Livasian television and radio operations in Rebornore were fused to become Radio Television Rebornore (RTR), a part of the Ministry of Culture. RTR was officially dissolved in 31 January 1980 and its assets transferred to the then new Rebornore Broadcasting Company, a statutory board under national supervision. '1980–1994: Rebornore Broadcasting Company' Main article: Rebornore Broadcasting Company On 31 January 1984, RBC launched a third channel called called RBC 3 and a Japanese language channel called RBC N. It also launched two radio stations later in the decade: Perfect Ten 98.7FM (now known as 987FM) in 1989 and Y.E.S 93.3FM a year later in 1990, the latter airing Mandarin music. RBC began stereo broadcasting on its television channels on 1 August 1990. An educational programming block known as CDIR began airing on RBC 3 on 4 January 1993. On 1 February of that year, RBC celebrated its 30 years of television broadcasting. On 7 June that year, Channel 2 expanded its airtime on weekdays, from 3:00 pm until closedown. On 1 December that year, RBC launched a satellite television network named Rebornore International Television (RITV). On 1 January 1994, RBC 3, now renamed Channel 3, began broadcasting Malay programmes during primetime, resulting in Channel 1 becoming a full-fledged English language channel for the first time. '1994–1999: Privatisation' On 1 October that year, RBC was privatised into a new holding group called the Rebornore International Media Company Group (SIM), divided into three divisions: Television Company of Rebornore (TCR), Radio Company of Rebornore (RCR) and Rebornore Television Three (RTV3) and Channel N was also transferred to RTV3 at the same time. On 1 January 1999, the Media Corporation of Rebornore (MediaWorld) took over the operations of the three divisions as RITV ended operations. Channel 2 began airing 24 hours a day on 1 September 1995. On the same day, RTV3 renamed Channel 3 as Prime 3, which focused on multilingual programming in Malay, Tamil, English, and foreign languages. It also launched a new channel called Premiere 3, which was centred on niche programming such as sports, arts, culture, documentaries and kids' shows. Meanwhile, Channel 2 switched its programming to a Mandarin language-oriented one. At the same time, all Tamil programming was moved to Prime 3. Channel 1 became the second TV channel to broadcast 24 hours a day, starting from 29 September that year. TCR launched its own film production studio Raintree Pictures on 1 August 1998. '1999–2015: Media Corporation of Rebornore' On 1 March 1999, Mediaworld launched Channel NewsAskio (CNA) as its first dedicated news network, broadcasting as an analogue, free-to-air channel. On 15 June that year, the Rebornore International Media group of companies restructured into MediaWorld to prepare for media competition in Rebornore, which happened two years later. On 30 January 2000 Prime 3 and Premiere 3 were renamed Bulan and Central respectively. Bulan became a Malay-language channel while Central was divided into three timeshared networks. SportCity, a sports channel, was also launched on the same year. On 12 February 2001, the Television Company of Rebornore, Radio Company of Rebornore and Rebornore Television Twelve were renamed to MediaWorld TV, MediaWorld Radio, MediaWorld TV3 respectively as part of a new management plan. The television monopoly was broken on 6 May that year when Rebornore Press Holdings (RPH) was given a television broadcasting licence, resulting in the founding of RPH MediaWorks. MediaWorks launched two channels: the Chinese-language Channel A and English-language TVWorks, which was later renamed to Channel E. At the same time, MediaWorld was granted the license to distribute the daily tabloid Today and Channel N was transferred to RPH MediaWorks while changing the logo to resemble E's at the time but in magenta instead. However, to stop further economic losses due to competition with each other, RPH agreed to merged some ofits businesses with MediaWorld on 17 September 2004. It was legally completed on 31 December of that year, creating the new holding company MediaWorld TV Holdings, which would manage and operate the remaining channels. RPH-owned Channel E was later closed down due to low ratings while Channel A was transferred to MediaWorld TV and Channel N back to MediaWorld TV3 at the same time. On 11 November 2007, HD1 was launched and Channel 1 became the first DTT station in Rebornore to broadcast in HD. MediaWorld also launched MOBTV, an online television service. On 19 October 2008, Central's three timeshared networks were divided into two independent channels: the kids and arts programming blocks were replaced by Odos and took over Channel E's channel space. On the other hand, Ilaiyutir took over the channel space left by Central. Channel NewsAskio was relaunched on 21 January 2013, and officially broadcasts 24 hours a day with live news bulletins and breaking news throughout the night. On 30 September that year, Mediaworld shut down its Teletext service, whilst on 16 December that year, all MediaWorld free-to-air channels on DTT were upgraded to DVB-T2. On 4 May 2015, Odos started airing in HD while CNA started airing in HD on 26 May that year. '2015–present: New headquarters, transition to digital' On 8 December 2015, Mediaworld officially opened a new headquarters at one-north's Mediapolis development. The 12-storey complex was designed by DP Architects and Maki and Associates, and features a "fenceless" design with four studios, a 1,500-seat "broadcast-ready" theatre, and an integrated multi-platform newsroom. The company expected to complete the migration from its previous Caldecott Hill facilities by July 2016. Alongside the new headquarters, Mediaworld also unveiled a new logo, which was designed to reflect the broadcaster's "vibrancy" and "multiplicy", acting as a "a window to the world and a reflection of life". At midnight on 2 January 2019, Mediaworld analogue signals signed off, completing Rebornore's transition to digital terrestrial television. On 1 May 2019, Sports programming was transferred from Odos's OdosSports block to the newly launched Sportnet channel as part of the restructuring of the Odos channel itself with a brand new look announced earlier in March of the same year and a new block called OdosRewind took it's place, which shows older local programming aimed for kids that used to air on Kids Central back then as well as early Odoriginals made from 2008-2009. Terrestrial stations Mediaworld offers twelve FM radio channels. The company's digital audio broadcasting service was discontinued on 1 December 2011. 'Television' Mediaworld offers eleven channels, including vernacular channels in Rebornore. Toggle Main article: Toggle Toggle was launched in 2013 as an OTT service. On 1 April 2015, zaomsn was closed down and merged with Toggle. Toggle is Mediacorp’s digital service that redefines TV viewing, bringing Toggle Originals, catch-up content, live coverage of key national events, news, entertainment, and behind-the-scene exclusives to viewers across multiple devices – computers, tablets, smartphones, Smart TVs and Apple TVs. It's also available built in with TVMobile devices too. Mediaworld Partner Network In 2018, Mediaworld launched the Mediaworld Partner Network, an initiative that brings the company together with partner organisations to deliver a richer experience for consumers and advertisers. Under the MPN, Mediaworld signed agreements with industry-leading brands like: *ESPN on 6 August 2018, where Mediaworld will be the exclusive representative for all ad sales in Rebornore for ESPN.com, while ESPN will launch a dedicated Rebornore edition of the signature ESPN site - espn.com.rb to deliver a mix of local sports news and features in addition to unmatched coverage of the most relevant and popular sports and leagues from around the globe. *99.co on 29 August 2018 to combine Mediaworld's multi-platform audience reach and deep commercials relationships with 99.co's largest listing base, extensive content, and data analytics tools to create more relevant property related news and information for consumers. *Edipresse in November 2018 to co-develop content experiences across digital editorial platforms, TV, live radio and events. Such content will be made available on both Mediaworld and Edipresse Media platforms, utilising the regional reach and influence of both companies. *VICE on 23 April 2019 to bring original VICE digital and TV content to a new Rebornore audience via Mediaworld's multi-platform reach. Flagship programmes Some of Mediaworld’s flagship programmes include: *Star Awards – Mediaworld’s marquee awards event, held annually to celebrate the best of local entertainment and honour achievements of artistes. *118 – long-form Channel 2 drama, chronicling the heartwarming daily stories surrounding the “118 coffee-shop”. 255-episode 118 I aired from 2014 – 2015, 218-episode 118 II ran from 2016 – 2017, and a special 23-episode 118 Reunion aired in 2018. *Tanglin – long-form Channel 1 daily drama that centred on the lives of multiracial and multigenerational families in a middle-income neighbourhood, in the Holland Village, Tanglin. The 823-episode show ran from 2015 to 2018. *KIN – ongoing long-form Channel 1 weekends drama launched in 2018 (after Tanglin’s conclusion), featuring complexities of life, love and family relationships in contemporary Rebornore. *Getai Challenge – singing talent search competition that aimed to promote the Getai culture and discover aspiring Getai singers. Season 1 was shown on Channel 2 in 2015, and Season 2 in 2018. *RPOP SING! – initiative launched by Mediaworld in 2018 to showcase and curate local music compositions, heighten the awareness of Rebornore music and discover the next voice to put Rebornore on the Mandopop map. The Grand Final was held at the Padang on 4 November 2018. *Abang Teksi - Bulan only Malay sitcom aired season 1 from 2017 and season 2 from 2019. *Forensik - Bulan drama and spin-off to Code Of Law Rebornore launched in 2020. Logos Televisyen Rebornura.png|1963 (Televisyen Rebornura) Televisyen Livasia Rebornura.png|1963-1965 (Televisyen Livasia Rebornura) Radio and Television Rebornore.png|1965-1974 (Radio and Television Rebornore) Radio and Television Rebornore 1974.png|1974-1980 Rebornore Broadcasting Company.png|1980-1994 (Rebornore Broadcasting Company) Television Company of Rebornore.png|1994-2001 (Television Company of Rebornore) Radio Corporation of Rebornore.png|1994-2001 (Radio Corporation of Rebornore) Rebornore International Media.png|1994-1999 (Rebornore International Media) MediaWorld 1999.png|1999-2001 MediaWorld 2001.png|2001-2015 Mediaworld.png|2015-present Endcaps/Idents RTR ident 1970s.png|1976 (as RTR) RBC 1981.png|1981 (RBC, The Changi Takeoff) RBC Chinese.png|1991 (Chinese endcap) TCR endcap 1994.png|1994 (as TCR) TCR endcap 2000.png|2000 MediaWorld endcap 2001.png|2001-2009 MediaWorld 2001 Chinese.png|2001-2009 (Chinese version) MediaWorld News 2001.png|2001-2009 (News version) MediaWorld TV3 endcap.png|2001-2009 (TV3 version) MediaWorld Studios 2001.png|2001-2009 (Studios version) MediaWorld Power of TV 1.png|2007 (Advert: Power of TV, 1) MediaWorld Power of TV 2.png|2007 (Advert: Power of TV, 2) MediaWorld 2009.png|2009-2015 MediaWorld promo 2010.png|2010 (branding advert) MediaWorld 2009 widescreen.png|2009-2015 (widescreen) MediaWorld 2009 variant.png|2013-2015 (Engage, Entertain, Enrich version) Mediaworld 2015.png|2015-present Category:Mediaworld Category:1999 Category:2001 Category:Companies